


天空海阔春无极

by KitschStatue



Category: Aquaman (2018), DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Arthur Curry, Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 金风玉露一相逢





	天空海阔春无极

**Author's Note:**

> 男百合/触手play

中庭的海。过去这片海上曾驶过维京人的战船。陆地尽头的波涛，海国的起点，边界只是海，驿站只是风。漫长的探索里早已没有未知的陆地和海洋，因此奇遇就只剩下了遇到人。

就像没有无线电更没有调度站的时代，两条船在双方的视线尽头相遇，互相把对方写进海航日志里。船速几节几节地攀升，终于相遇的两船收帆，升起旗帜，粗糙的麻绳松松地横过船帆，鼓起的部分如那个人坐在沙滩上时被压住了一个角的披风。

名字？从哪儿来？要去哪儿？

Thor Odinson。阿斯加德。能喝一杯的地方。

于是他们相遇了。漫长的时间里，这总会发生的，命运推着本不该认识的人相聚又分离，更快于风推着两条船聚散，一齐松开帆绳，升起国籍旗。

两个人都灌下了快要把自己淹死的酒，一人讲起云层之上金色的仙宫，一人说着海下沉没的古城。

亲吻的时候，他们颜色相异的长发缠在一起，最后一起被海浸湿。在深海中接吻，年轻的神明最后浮上水面时几乎有点呼吸不稳，赞美着新的友人：你确是海的后嗣，亚特兰娜之子，我的朋友，你同样有着海浪的粗暴和飞鸟的轻灵。

这就是一切的开端了。因为有那个失控的吻，因为有过去被吸引着去触碰的好奇，才有了现在，有了这些……

这次参与进来的还有一些海底生物。他得说这既诡异又令人着迷，就算是被列进一个神的性爱史，也是能被排上前列的体验。

他们两个一起被触手模样的生物缠住，像是两个相继被海藻拉住了脚腕的潜水员。虽然没有什么潜水员能不戴防护用具就潜到这么深的地方，更没有什么海藻会有这样灵活却坚硬的粗大腕足。

现在，两根触手浅浅地没入Thor的肛口，缓慢地抽动着，却不肯深入，只在湿软的穴口蠕动，偶尔才会螺旋状交缠成更粗的模样深捅一下，还没等Thor多感受一下那种快乐，很快就又分离成两根退回穴口，时而抽出一点，只留尖端缓缓地向两边使力，把他大开的高热肉穴色情地展示给不存在的观众。冰冷的海水从空隙灌了进去，无形状的液体却只能让他小腹绷紧，肠肉抽搐着想要更坚硬的东西……他对面的Arthur已经得到了他想要的，胸前的纹身因触手的勒紧而变形，臀缝间紧闭的穴口已被撑满，手腕粗的触手凶狠地插入又抽出，几乎将海王肌肉紧实的小腹顶出突起。含糊的低哑呻吟声让Thor几乎有点等不下去了。

但还没等他抗议这不公平，一直在他胸前拨弄的那些触手突然裂成了粗细不同的几根。当一根极细的触手试探性地慢慢刺入Thor的乳孔，然后直径慢慢膨胀，那种从未感受过的可怕的麻痒和快感令他的一声喘息噎在喉咙口。他惊疑不定地盯着自己的胸口，就像是不知道原来这里也可以被插入，自己竟然可以容纳这样的东西……

那根小小的触手像海中可以自断腕足的章鱼一样脱离了本体。它逐渐变薄，拉伸，最后像块方形的创口贴，整儿个吸在雷神的乳头上，连着插进乳孔的部分一起震颤起来。比起人的嘴唇和舌头，这海怪肢体的一部分灵活而不知疲累，像是把他的乳尖也当作了另一个可供抽插的小洞。或许等它抽出之后，他的乳孔就会从此再也合不拢了，或许下次他再和自己的兄弟出去探险结果又中了诅咒就根本瞒不过去了——曾经他因一个诅咒去找Loki帮忙解决，结果第二天竟然有了恼人的副作用，他不得不缩在寝宫里，整整一天都忙着把溢出乳尖的奶水拭净。以后如果再有这样的事，它们应该会不可阻止地从大开的乳孔里涌出来吧？到时候如果他的弟弟发现了兄长敏感得甚至不能穿铠甲，衣服的胸口那里又总是濡湿的，他又该怎么回答呢？

雷神连耳朵都红透了，那不畏惧深海压强和无氧环境的身体都缺氧般抽搐起来，阴茎硬得发疼，入口被强行地完全撑开，深处却始终空旷的肉穴一抽一抽地咬紧不存在的触手，迎来了一场毫无前兆的干性高潮。那些在穴口徘徊的触手也终于撞开高潮中痉挛的肉壁，撑开紧缩的肠肉，一点一点捅进深处，他爽到头皮发麻，眼前几乎看到了令人目眩的幻光。但这是海下，目之所及只有发光的游鱼和Arthur……

Arthur因雷神涣散的蓝色眼珠而笑起来，他知道雷神一会儿还会发现自己胸前胶质般的冰凉东西，连同侵入乳孔的部分竟都拥有颗粒状的小小吸盘。它们会一起由里到外完完全全把那块软肉吸吮得像石子一样坚硬。他同样已经被操了很长时间，呻吟已然沙哑，腰背都因为过快和过长时间的冲撞而酸痛起来。那些触手现在缠上了他充血的阴茎，用腕足上柔软的吸盘蹭过柱身敏感的筋脉。还好这里不会有人，否则这一幕可真是会登上各报头版——海王与雷神与鱼的性关系——他能想象出来那些标题。这可是比他们的任何一次性爱都要更过分。他被身后触手的冲撞着向前挪移了一点，粗喘着拥住Thor，安慰般吻他无意识咬紧的嘴唇。

海怪的触手在海水中轻轻一拨，就带着这两个被钉在他身上的人一起高速移动起来。那些在他们体内的触手被水流和其他肌肉牵动着，不规则地波浪状起伏着抽出又捅入，操干两人体内最敏感的那块软肉，让这海中的王和天上的神一起因肉欲的快乐搂在一起，阴茎蹭着阴茎，乳尖顶着乳尖，同样的赞美和呻吟在嘴唇间传递。几次上浮，他们最后被巨大的海怪举出海面，两具颤抖着的高潮着的肉体被虚撑着四肢，几乎整个人的受力点只剩下深深埋进体内的触手。

夜已经深了。他们身下海浪与头顶滚滚雷声此时拥有共同的鼓点。他们脊背绷紧，大腿打开得几乎到疼痛，像两把弓在黑暗中被拧紧了弦，那巨大的箭矢，黏滑的蠕动着的可怖触手已经深深插进了他们体内，几乎快要把快乐的腺体连灵魂一起贯穿。几次最后的深入，他们射在彼此的小腹上，而海怪的精液量多得骇人，让他们被射满后的腹部同样鼓胀。

Thor眨眨眼，感觉水从眼睫毛上滚落下来。他看到无人的柏油环海公路，看到黧黑海面下的国，看到雷电划亮了夜空。惊涛骇浪里三种事物间的分界开始不明确。Thor想到他还没有和Arthur相遇的时候在中庭走过的地方，遇见过的人，想到大概是千年前，田云雀和海云雀比翼齐飞，犁和船相距一掷之遥，在太阳升起的地方一起划破了土和水。而当地的人，那些爱过他的诗人同样是在酒馆半醉着说，航海者和牧者是怎样互相借用语言，水手说“白羊般簇拥的浪”，牧者则说 “船队一样的羊群”*。 

海的边缘，Thor被放下来，体内的触手慢慢抽出，红肿的穴口被冰凉的夜风吹过，瑟缩着却根本合不拢也含不紧精液，但他实在是被射得太深又太满，那些白色的液体只能一点一点从大张的穴口里流出来，缓缓淌下大腿。

他看到繁星倒在透明的海面上，喝醉了酒般摇晃。陆地的夜不像海下那样明亮得几乎炫目，但那微弱的光足以让雷神转过头来看清海王。Arthur浮在颤动的光中间，露出一个笑来，像是山岩、黑夜和晦暗波浪间的一个梦。Thor想，或许他们就是彼此的梦，相遇，一起做梦，然后道声再见，相同却不必共通。

 

*语出夏多布里昂


End file.
